Due to the floating capacitive sensing, 3D input is available for a next generation of touch technology. Once a detection object is within the coverage of an electric field generated by a capacitor plate, the distance between the detection object and the capacitor plate is detected.
Conventionally, due to the fixed arrangement of the group of capacitor plates, the intensity of the electric field generated by the group is fixed. That is, the coverage of the generated electric field is limited, and accordingly, distance detection can not be performed effectively in the case that the detection object locates beyond the coverage of the electric field.
Furthermore, in a conventional non-contact input apparatus applying the floating capacitive sensing technology, for a capacitor screen with a fixed area, as the area of a touch-positioning unit increases, the number of the touch-positioning units decreases. Hence, the accuracy of the non-contact input apparatus in detecting the operation location sharply decreases.